The present invention relates to an insect-proofing composition and an insect-proofing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an insect-proofing composition comprising N'-alkyl-N'-(3,5-dimethylbenzoyl)-N-(substituted benzoyl)hydrazine as an active ingredient and an insect-proofing method using such compounds. The compositions and methods have particular application in treating wool.
Several hundred million kilos of wool are treated with mothproofing agents every year. Much of this goes into carpets, apparel, bed wear and upholstery. The key pests are various species of clothing moths. The mothproofing, wool-treating agent(s) can be applied during fibre manufacture, usually during the dyeing process.
Several characteristics are desired in a wool-treating agent. For example, the agent must be efficacious against the pests which can damage wool. Typical wool pests which feed on the keratin in wool are Lepidoptera larvae, e.g. Tineola species and Tinea species, and Coleoptera larvae, e.g. Anthrenus species and Attagenus species. The agents used should be stable to hydrolysis, washfast, and lightfast for protecting wool in the processed state. The treated wool has use in woolen textiles such as blankets, wool carpets, woolen underwear, woolen clothing, knits and blends with material or artificial fibres.
Other beneficial properties of wool-treating agents include low volatility and dry-cleaning fastness. Yet another important property is chemical loading onto the wool, which can be environmentally beneficial by reducing the amount of treatment agent which passes through to waste streams. One measure of loading characteristics is the log P value of the compound, which log P denotes the relative lipophilic value as calculated by C. Hanach et al., in J. Med. Chem. 16, 1207 (1973). Chemical stability during chemical loading is important since the loading may be performed under dyeing conditions (e.g. a pH range to 2 to 7, temperatures of 100 .degree. C., dyeing time of one to five hours). Efficacy must be retained after subjection of these harsh conditions as well as in the presence of down-process lubricants, surfactants and other additives. A major wool-treating agent heretofore has been pyrethroids, such as permethrin. Permethrin use, however, has become problematic in its contamination of the aquatic environments which are the recipients of the wool-treatment waste streams.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,461 and 5,117,057 disclose insecticidal N'-substituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazines which are disclosed as having utility against Lepidoptera pests. New wool-treatment agents which possess the required efficacy to protect wool from pests while having favorable process, environmental and toxicological properties are desired and sought.